


Beauty and the Beast/Warcraft

by Mstevenson



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstevenson/pseuds/Mstevenson
Summary: Title is a work in progress.Beauty and the Beast set in World of Warcraft where Maiev is Belle and Illidan is the beast.While the main storyline does follow Disney please know that some part do get very violent and that I have drawn inspiration other versions of the story.Blizzard and Disney own the things I'm just borrowing to tell this plot bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know the first chapter is unedited. I will come back to it and edit it soon.

Maiev had one goal in mind since her brother's frostsaber has returned to their camp without him. She needed to find Jarod. 

As soon as the saber took a turn heading in the direction of Shadowmoon Valley Maiev knew exactly where they were going. If the rumors held true, while she had been distracted helping her brother and the Alliance with the Fel Orcs in Hellfire Peninsula, Illidan took up residence in the Valley and was now the self proclaimed ruler of Outland.

Illidan. Damn that man, and damn Tyrande for letting him go free as well. If he could not be dead he should be in shackles under her watchful eyes once more.

For a moment when she first arrives at the Temple she just stops and admires it. 

'At one point it must have been beautiful,' she shakes the thought off and continues forward. 

She pauses again once inside, surprised to find the gates open for anyone to enter, and absolutely seeming deserted. Either this was some sort of trap or the rumors of his army were false.

Finding the dungeons was easier said than done. Maiev tries six or seven different doors off the courtyard before finding one that looks promising. As she takes those first tentative steps forward the door behind her snaps shut.

'Okay, so not deserted.' 

Her ears prickle at a noise in front of her it sounds like chains. It's an easy noise to place after so many years that she spent as a Warden, more importantly though this was clearly the right hallway.

Taking the chance she calls out, "Jarod?"

"Maiev?" her call is returned instantly. 

She runs in the direction of her brother voice, confident in her tracking abilities. 

"Maiev," he sighs when she's right in front of his cell, "you should go, it's a trap, and he wants to kill you."

"Then I'll just have to kill him first," she replies searching the walls for a key, or anything to open the door with.

"Maiev, so nice of you to join us," a distinct male voice rings around the small room.

"Run!" Jarod urges.

Running from Illidan was not something the Warden would ever do though. Instead she stands her ground eyes darting around trying to locate the demon hunter. Her hand also falls to her hip where her blade normally rests, but it only connects with her belt.

"You'll have to be faster than that." Illidan laughs and she feels air rush behind her as he blurs passed.

"And you should know I carry more than one weapon on me."

The taunt falls short as Illidan step into her line of sight all her weapons held in his large, clawed hands, "I do."

"Kill me then, get it over with. If you can."

She curses herself seeing the smile that spreads across his face, those were clearly the wrong words.

"No, I have something much better planned for you. Kayn!"

"Yes Master?" a blood elf with tattoos similar to Illidan's appears from the shadows.

"Take Jarod and return him, while I take care of his sister."

As the blood elf let's him out of his cell, Jarod tries one last time to get Maiev. Illidan however steps in front of her.

"She is no longer your concern."

The younger man curses at Illidan as he's dragged away. He also shouts something about killing the demon hunter but is already too far away for the sentence to be completely understood by his sister.

"Come Maiev, I'll show you to you're new quarters."

Of all the sentences she expected to hear from him that was not one of them. Given no other choice she follows him down a new hallway. The whole walk she now feels eyes on her and she wonders if they had been there the whole time or not.

"Where are we going?" she asks genuinely curious why she was not just being left in a cell in the dungeon.

"I told you already."

"Yes, and I thought you just meant a different cell."

He does not say a word as he continues walking. 

"Can I at least have my knives back?"

Illidan laughs at her words, a genuine laugh she had not heard since before he became what he now was. "I may be insane Maiev, but I am not stupid."

"May be?" she can not help but laugh when he says it, over the years they both began accusing the other of insanity, somehow it seemed a great joke now. Maybe she was the insane one.

He does not reply to her words and as her laughter stops they fall silent only the echo of their footsteps making any noise.

A few halls and staircases later Illidan stops and Maiev goes crashing into his wings, her focus being on her surrounding and not where he was taking her.

"I'll see you for dinner," his words an order and she knows it. Then he opens the down to a bedroom and pushes her roughly inside with one of his wings before slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Maiev paces her room waiting to see what would happen next on the day that was turning out to be the strangest of her life. 

Illidan was being rather kind to her, but why? Setting a trap made the most sense, or maybe the whole lavish last meal she had once told him she would make for him if she was ever given permission to end his life. 

With one question answered as best as she could she now started wondering about the room he left her in but this train of thought is cut off with a knock at the door.

"Enter," she says when no one does so immediately. 

"The Master sent you a dress, and demands you wear it for dinner tonight," a night elf woman says entering the room, "I'm Kor'vas by the way and this is Asha."

"Pleasure I'm sure," Maiev snatches the dress from the woman named Asha.

"If you need anything my room is just down the hall."

"Kor'vas let's go, we've completed the Master's orders," Asha says trying to pull the other elf with her with no success. 

"Thank you," the Warden offers unsure what to make of these two women.

"Someone will be by to fetch you for dinner shortly." With that announcement Asha manages to pull Kor'vas from the room.

'He's insane if he thinking I'm wearing this,' she shakes her head as she inspects the dress she was given. 

Pure white, looking more like her old dresses from when she was studying to become a priestess. It saddens her to look at it so she tosses it to the bed. 

She intends to resume pacing but looks at the dress halfway through the first step. With a huff she walks to the bed and starts striping off her armor. 

Once in her underwear she starts cursing. Of course Illidan would know she keeps a few extra knives and would see fit to take them, how he pulled it off without her noticing was beyond her though.

Male laughter draws her attention behind her to the half demon she was just thinking of.

"What do you want?"

"Well your backside is quite lovely," he teases and she sees surprise flash across his face for a split second, clearly he had not meant to say so outloud. "I came to see that you did as you were told."

"I'm not coming to dinner if that's what your referring to."

"You are even if I have to pick you up and carry you there."

"You wouldn't," the words are weak even to here own ears.

He laughs again and blurs to stand in front of her. Trapping her, between the bed and his body.

She weakly tries to worm her way past him. It was no use though with how he stood.

His hands shoots out and grabs her shoulders to prevent her from moving. "Hold still," he growls leaning down so he was speaking right in her ear.

"Let go of me!" Maiev starts fighting to get away from him and when she connects with the strange looking scar across his chest he steps back letting go of her in the process.

"I'll see you at dinner," he rushes from the room as he speaks.

"I'm not coming," she shouts after him but the door is already slamming shut. 

With a sigh of relief that he's gone, she returns to her previous task; trying on the dress that had been sent to her. 

It fit like a glove, hugging her figure much like her armor did. She stares at her reflection for seconds and tries to take in the many details of the dress as she looks at herself.

The dress was solid white except for the pink ribbon around the waist. It matched her skin tone perfectly she realizes on closer inspection, and can not help but wonder if Illidan did that purposefully. 

Other tiny details were lost to that pondering, at one time she remembered him being annoyingly observant. Actually, the more she thought about it, he still was and that was why he knew where she kept all the weapons she carried. She also curses herself for the time she had been shedding her armor on the way passed his cell after a mission one day, at the time though all she knew was she wanted out of the blood stained plate.

"Dinner is served," Kor'vas announces knocking at the door and cracking it slightly as she speaks.

"I am not going," she growls, becoming more annoyed by how none of them seem to listen to her as she said those words.

"But the Master has order it."

"Even more a reason to stay here."

"He's not so bad you know," the younger woman says entering the room now, "he can be kind, funny even, when his temper doesn't get the better of him."

"I was his only company for ten thousand years, I know very well what he can be like."

"I know, we all do. So why is it that you have such a problem with him?" she moves behind her to fidget with the zipper on Maiev's dress, and closing the last few inches.

"Because he almost killed my brother in creating the new Well. Because he killed innocent people. Because he betrayed our people and worked for the Legion," she ticks each point off on her finger and is about to list a fourth reason as Kor'vas cuts her off.

"Our Master works for no one but himself."

"Your Master is an insane, power hungry, psycho who is only still alive because of his merciful brother."

The slap echos around the room, "how dare you?"

Maiev does not even flinch from the blow, "I dare speak nothing but truth."

"Truth from only knowing one point of view. You should ask him about fighting the Legion, you may just learn something. Now come to dinner." Kor'vas starts to leave the room expecting Maiev to follow.

"No."

The demon hunter rounds on her looking prepared to strike again.

"Leave us," Illidan demands of his demon hunter entering the room once more.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Maiev and Illidan stand in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. 

As the more impatient of the pair he speak up first, "well am I tossing you over my shoulder or will you come willingly?"

"Neither," she says and is over his shoulder few seconds later.

"Excuse my wing if it hits you."

"Put me down! Now!" She pounds her fists on his back.

He just laughs and starts walking. 

Maiev keeps up the punching, and demands he put her down until he does just that. Taking in her new surroundings shuts her up quickly. She stares around the room at all the painting, the plush carpet under her barefeet garner a moment of her attention before it returns to the smug looking demon hunter.

"Intrigued? Please sit," he's holding the chair out for her. 

"Concerned," she takes the seat giving it a suspicious look. "Why go through all this trouble?"

Illidan shrugs and moves to the other end of the table, taking the only other seat.

"I know you Illidan, you never do anything without purpose."

"Drives you mad doesn't it? Not knowing what I'm doing or is it more maddening knowing me so well?"

She does not answer and forces herself to look at anything but him. Easier said than done as he decides to continue goading her.

"No, I understand what really bothers you so much. It is that I know you so well. I must remind you I did have ten thousand years to do so."

"Shut up."

He laughs, again it's very genuine but it only seems to surprise her.

"You seem much happier here," her observation makes him tilt his head, and she hastily adds, "then I ever remember seeing you in your cell."

Illidan remains silent regarding her carefully, suspiciously even. Then a scantily clad blood elf walks into the room carrying trays of food and his stare goes to her.

The elf makes no sound as she sets a plate before each of them, though she does manages to send Maiev a sneer. Beliefly she pauses to bow to Illidan before making a quick exit.

"Do not mind her, she can not stand other women."

His unspoken ending to the sentence is not needed as she fills it in herself, 'who have my attention.'

"I can't imagine why she would care, you do plan to kill me."

"Who said anything about killing you? I have much grander plans. Speaking of which, you are welcome to roam the Temple just stay out of the upper terraces. This is your home now but there are place I don't need you looking around in."

"What's up there?"

"The armory and my bedroom."

She thinks about her reply carefully and takes a bite of the food to buy herself an extra moment. "I can understand the first, but why does the latter matter?"

"What Warden, do you miss the days in the Burrows sleeping near me? Or perhaps the time you fell asleep in my cell? I can certainly arrange for such a thing to happen." 

The look he gives her sends her on a small retreat as much as her chair will allow. She's seen it so many times on him, she'd seen it in the mirror even. It was also the reason she ended up in his cell the one night. He  let the mask slip for one minute to reflect the loneliness he still feels even surrounded by all his demon hunters, and courtesans. As quickly as she saw the emotion cross his face it was gone. Maiev would not let it go though.

"I can't do that Illidan, not again," she let's her own mask fall for even less time than he had but it was enough. "Is this why I'm here?"

"No," but he says it too quickly, too defensively so instead she hears 'yes.'

For a moment she needs to think, this was a shocking revelation to her. 

"Maiev," he sighs, drawing out her name and bringing her focus back to him.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"No, but I rather not have holes burned in my table." 

"Right. May I go back to my room now?"

Illidan is on his feet and at her side to pull out the chair in seconds flat, "of course." 

She takes his arm when he offers, for some reason she would have to contemplate later. 

They walk mostly in silence back to her room their footsteps again echoing and making the only noise, and keeping with his theme this evening he opens the door for her to walk in. 

His act of perfect gentlemanly behavior ends there as he follows her inside and lays down on her bed even as she crosses the room to her window. "You'll enjoy it here, we are both once again prisoners."

She laughs humorlessly, "the part that's missing is you brooding and pacing, while I'm away."

"I do believe you also miss me being tied up in chains."

"That lost its charm after a few centuries," she admits trying and failing to not let a small laugh pass her lips, "it's why I removed them, not to mention they were dreadfully loud." 

"Pity, chains can make fun bondage."

Maiev whirls around to give him an incredulous look. 

He just laughs at her. "I'll be leaving now, Kor'vas is on patrol tonight so if you need anything just shout for her."

"Illidan wait!" She calls as he reaches the door.

He turns as raises his eyebrows at her, making a motion with his hand that clearly says 'go on.'

She crosses the room to him and quickly whispers, "stay."

It's all he needs to hear to lead her back to bed and lay them both down.

'Consequences be damned for tonight at least we both needed the strange comfort it seemed only the other could provide,' is all she tells herself as Illidan pulls her to lay against him and drapes an arm around her waist. The arm is soon followed by one of his wings. 

Sometime after his wing goes around her they both fall into a peaceful sleep, a concept that is foreign to both.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking the next morning Maiev found Illidan's warmth long gone. For a moment she ponders if his absence bothered her, the answer made her shake her head in disgust and push the thought from her mind.

"Good morning Maiev," Kor'vas says all too chipper for this early, "the Master said to bring you your breakfast and to tell you he'll see you tonight for dinner."

"Coffee?" Asha offers with a yawn following after Kor'vas by a few steps.

"Please," is all Maiev can manage.

"Enjoy your day," Kor'vas says once Asha hands Maiev the mug. She drags her companion from the room, and Maiev catches as Asha rolls her eyes.

After changing into the new dress she found laying on the foot of the bed she takes her coffee intent on exploring the Temple.

Most people in the courtyard ignore her as she walks around. As she makes her way passed all the demons patrolling the area some stop to stare at her before continuing on their circut, they are the only ones who acknowledge her presence until she makes her way up a flight of stairs into the area housing the courtesans.

"Hello," several greet as she passes.

She keeps her face netural, as much as she did not like blood elves it was becoming very clear to her that she would have to get used to them being around constantly. So she greets them politely if they say something to her but otherwise continues on her way.

"Warden are you looking for something?" One finally asks once she's out on their terrace.

"No, just exploring. Illidan said I was free to walk around."

"Of course ma'am, it's just that if you continue in this direction you'll arrive in the command rooms."

Maiev wonders for a moment why that would matter, last night she was told she had free range of most of the Temple. "Are those rooms forbidden now?"

"Only Lord Illidan's highest officers are allowed there. Let me show you some of the other areas of the Temple. We have a conservatory, library, an alchemy lab..."

"No I think I shall continue on my way up," she pushes passed the courtesan and up the short set of stairs before she's stopped once more.

"How about the umm," she trails off.

"We have an planetarium," a man offers coming around a corner towards them, "I do believe the Master once mentioned you having a talent for reading the stars."

"Maybe some other time." All of their efforts to keep her away from this part of the Temple only served to peak her curiosity about what was up there.

Maiev uses her magic to get passed the two people blocking her way. Then she darts as fast as she can run the rest of the way to  the double doors clearly meant to keep people away from this part of the Temple. 

It was a moment she was thankful she knew Illidan as well as she did. The spell was simple enough to get around and acted more like a lock than most warding spells. 

Passed those first doors she found nothing of interest. A few more people trying to get her to turn back, but fading into the shadows and sticking herself to the wall took care of that problem. Idly she makes a mental note to give Illidan a lecture about that. Her little adventure was turning out to be quite easy regardless of what should prevent her continuing. Then again maybe he was just too predictable.

A second pair of double doors proves to require just a little more work. There was a guard on either side of the door and it seemed about three of his favorite locking spells in place. The spells she dismantles from a distance, in mere seconds. 

'How to get passed the guards?' she ponders on that for a few minutes before deciding to just try to slip behind them and into the room they protected. 

Before she can do anything the doors open and a group of Illidan's followers come out. Using them as cover she's able to just casually walk in to the room and glue herself to the wall until the rest of the people clear out.

Maiev approaches the table at the center. It looks like any other military table oddly. A map, little wooden figures to mark troops, a few Xs drawn here or there. 

"You know I can see you, even as you hide in the shadows?" Illidan comments moving across the room.

She chooses to ignore him as she inspects the table and formations closely. 

He catches her wrist when she goes to touch one of the pieces, "what are you doing?"

"Losing my mind apparently." She moves the piece with her other, "there now you can defend your little stronghold without blocking the road and needlessly getting people killed."

"You are insane Maiev," he repeats words she said on him many times over the years, "but you may be correct about moving my troops further north off the road."

She nods and starts looking around the rest of the room. A green glow through the cracks of a door catches her eye. Pulling her wrist out of his grasp she runs to the area and tries to open the door, but he stops her.

Illidan slaps her across the face hard enough to knock her to the ground. "Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" She challenges already back on her feet, studying the scene before her to see if she could get passed him. 

Finding an opening just to his left she launches herself at him planning to attack.

"Get out!" He bellows slapping her once more his nails cutting into her check this time.

Her body flies into the command table and the pieces scatter onto the floor. She feels the crack more than she hears it. The arm she had tried to brace herself with now at an awkward angle. "I hate you!" She screams back trying to stand so she could hopefully do some damage to him. There was no way she could though, she realizes as she put weight on her legs and feeling the pain as it shot through both.

His people come swarming into the room hearing the pair shouting at each other. One of them picks Maiev up from the floor carrying her away from the room, away from him.

Her check was bleeding liberally and it seemed to her that when she landed on the floor she broke her nose as well. The bleeding needs to be stopped first though, since it was the only problem that could be worked on at the moment. Pressing her sleeve to her check to try and slow the flow of blood she allowed herself to be carried from the room. It was of little use as it just kept bleeding and she passed out from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre-written chapters. I will try to have a new chapter up every Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an hour early for Thursday (by the timezone I live in), but very excited to share especially with the ending.

A wet cloth slipped across her check followed by the lightest graze of nails. No, not nails, claws. Illidan.

Maiev blinks her eyes open and moves away from him. 

His hand just follows still brushing over her check with the cloth. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the blood off you, magic can't do everything."

She catches his wrist. "You're the one who put it there," her tone is deadly calm and would make anyone else flinch. 

He remains unfazed. "If you would have just listened this wouldn't have happened."

"No this would not have happened if you hadn't lashed out at me physically. What big secret could possibly warrant this?"

"That is of no concern to you," he yanks his wrist away from her.

"My broken bones," she starts but trails off realizing her bones were still indeed broken. "Is their a reason you decided to have your people not heal my arm and leg?"

Illidan hums at her, "yes it will keep you out of trouble for a few days."

"And what am I to do till then?"

"Read perhaps. Enjoy my charming company when I have time. Improve your attitude about being a guest here."

"You're quoting me now," she states recognizing the words she spoke to him several times while he was imprisoned.

"I'm aware." He looks at her thoughtfully, "why were you up in the command chambers to begin with?"

"Well everyone trying to direct me away from them piqued my curiosity. Which I meant to tell you, the locks on those door were pathetically simple to break you should look into it."

He laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"Those locks, as you call them, aren't actually meant to do more than keep new recruits and the courtesans out. Also it goes to show you know me even better than I thought you did."

"You are nothing if not predictable."

Illidan goes to comment further but is cut off by a knock at the door. "Enter. Speak." He barks at whoever the demon hunter was.

The woman clicks her tongue at him, "Kael'thas is here for the dinner party. He was also asking about the prisoner, umm guest, wants to know if she'll be joining you."

He growls. "Yes, heal her bones and get her dressed. I'll be back shortly."

The woman enters the room further allowing Illidan to sweep past her. "Mela, by the way, resident healer when I'm not out with my squad."

"Pleasure," Maiev grinds her teeth as she speaks. Kael'thas was not her favorite blood elf especially after the whole incident with the Stormrage twins and Tyrande several years ago.

"Right let's get you healed up." She catches someone's arm before closing the door, "Kor'vas find a dress and help me fix the Warden's hair she's to attend the dinner tonight."

Kor'vas happily agrees going over to the wardrobe and producing a green dress. "This. It looks like your armor even."

"Whatever."

Mela works on healing the woman's leg and arm making both feel instantly better at her touch. "I don't think we have time for a bath." She comments inspecting Maiev's state closer.

"We'll have to make time," Kor'vas answers, "let me find Asha, she's better with household type spells." She skips from the room returning a second later with her friend being dragged behind her.

The three demon hunters move around the room quickly and before Maiev knew exactly what had happened she found herself bathed, and with a new dress on. 

"Put her hair up," Mela commands setting to work with a pallette of different colored powders.

Five minutes later the Warden is shocked to see herself in the mirror. She does not have a chance to comment as the door to her room opens revealing the Master of the Temple.

"Wow." 

She nods thinking the same thing. 

"Good job ladies," he directs to his demon hunters who beamed at the pair. "Come Maiev let's get this over with."

She crosses the room when she sees him offer his arm to her. The shock at her own appearance is enough to startle her. It was a moment of insanity she reasoned, that's how she was able to explain away her actions.

Kael'thas seems to agree with the general opinion, "Lady Shadowsong, you look lovely." He takes her free hand and kisses it.

"Thank you."

Beside her, Illidan is grinding his teeth to stop from growling as the blood elf lingers for just a moment to long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of a new chapter last week. Chapter 7 is almost written though so hopefully I will be back on schedule with weekly updates.

Never in her life did Maiev think she would ever be as thankful for Illidan's slightly possessive nature, than when he pulls her away from Kael'thas. The whole situation right now was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Dinner is ready," one of the demon hunters announces cutting off both men. 

"After you," Kael'thas motions for them to lead the way.

Maiev does not miss the glare directed at the blood elf from the demon hunter. She also does not miss how Illidan moved his arm from her grip to rest on her waist. It takes a few seconds for her to realize his purpose, 'he's protecting me,' the thought set her on edge. It was an even stranger thought as a few hours ago he had been the one to hurt her.

Now seated beside him she had a moment to really consider all that had transpired since the morning. None of it made sense. Firstly, she still wanted to know what was behind that door. Then she had to find a way to get her weapons and armor back. 

"Maiev," his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"Wine, do you want more wine?"

She directs her answer to the woman holding the bottle, "no." 

"You seem distracted my Lady," Kael'thas observes. 

"Just thinking. Much has happened since I became a," she glances over at Illidan who make a point of looking at the food in front of him, "guest here."

"I see. Well that's a good thing then, the Temple does offer ample amusements."

She can only roll her eyes, 'sure plenty of amusements. More like plenty of escape routes to plan.' 

"Don't even think about it," Illidan hisses and for a moment she believes he was speaking to her until she looked where his gaze was. 

"Who's that?" 

"No one. Mela take the Warden back to her room."

The demon hunter scurries to comply with her Master's orders taking Maiev and guiding her away.

"Who was that?" She starts in once they were behind a now closed and locked door.

"What do you actually know of Lord Illidan's involvement with the Legion?"

"He betrayed all the night elves, slaughtered his people, almost got my brother killed, and took on the demon soul," she summarizes the main points of his crimes.

"I understand why you hate him so much," the girl laughs, "though it's a very warped version of the story that we've all been told. Look the demon entering the room was not a friend, and without a weapon you would not have survived. Lord Illidan also thinks Prince Kael is betraying him somehow and that demon has something to do with it."

"Where are my weapons?"

"The armory, don't bother they are guarded by a whole group of Fel Orcs."

"He tried to kill me," the words slip from her mouth with an unusual fearful tone.

"He tried to protect his secrets, poorly but that was his goal. And no matter what he says we would've healed you sooner rather than later. Broken bones shouldn't be left unattended so long."

"You started healing them before he stopped you, that's why my arm wasn't in such pain."

Mela hums in agreement of her words, "Do you want me to check them further? I don't think there could be permanent damage but never hurts to be though."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because no matter how much I love and respect my Master, he can be very rash and over confident at times. It's going to cause a meaningless death eventually."

Maiev snorts, "yes by his hand."

"Don't judge him so harshly for a single moment. Can you truly say no blood on your hands is from an innocent person?"

On that point the demon hunter was right, at times even she had lashed out in anger just not quite as harshly as Illidan had.

She seemed to take the silence as an answer, "you both have some hard lessons to learn."

"Are you a monk or something? You sound like some old sage speaking in riddles at times."

"I'm just a priestess looking for revenge on those who killed my family. It's the story most of us here have, just with a different class."

If anything this blood elf was giving her more answers than she ever thought she would get. "What is he hiding?"

"Warden don't, he's already given orders to have the wards reinforced, and even if I did know I couldn't tell you."

"You don't know what he's planning?"

"Not exactly that." She sighs heavily before adding, "his plan is to take out as many demonic worlds and demons along with it as he can. How he plans to do this is the part few, if any of us, are privy to."

Knocking at the door startles both girls until it opens to reveal Kor'vas and Asha. "We brought tea and more food since dinner was cut short."

"I don't suppose you have wine? Or something stronger?"

"No but we should be able to find some," Kor'vas answers enthusiastically and goes bouncing from the room.

"Be careful!" Mela shouts after her. "I swear she is a child."

"Warden, how are you doing?" 

"Okay," Maiev offers Asha a small smile, "I do feel better since Mela healed me and has been telling me about the Temple more."

"You're still very mad at Lord Illidan though."

"As she should be." 

"Orcish booze anyone?"

Maiev takes one of the bottles and drinks a large gulp without even bothering to use one of the offered glasses. A second long gulp and she starts venting all her frustrations with Illidan to the three demon hunters with a creative enough vocabulary of curse words it makes them all stare at her.

"I think that's enough," Mela says eventually taking the bottle from her. "How about you go to sleep?"

"Do I want to know what is going on in here?" Illidan asks opening the door to find two very drunk women and the other two trying to coax them to just sleep it off.

"I can explain, my Lord," Asha tries to start but is quickly cut off by Maiev.

"Why did you do it?"

"Pardon?" 

"She wants to know why you slapped her. Why you didn't let me heal her all the way. And why at dinner you were being so protective of her when earlier you gave her every reason to think you did not care about her."

"Mela," he says carefully, almost like a warning.

"Just answer the damn question!" Her outburst clearly surprised everyone in the room.

Illidan stares for a long moment his gaze on his trusted demon hunter then he simply says, "I'm sorry."

"That's not enough," Maiev was saying noticing how only as he spoke did his eyes turn towards her before they went back to Mela.

"If you are so unhappy here, you are free to leave," he looks between the four women, "that does go for all of you I suppose."

His words do not quite register as she continues, "that is not my point Illidan." 

"Then what is it Maiev?" 

"Why did you hit me?" She asks punctuating each word.

"Because you were to close to where you shouldn't have been. I did not mean for you to become as injured as you did."

Now she approached him looking half ready to slap him herself.

"You'll only regret it come morning," Asha finally speaks again calling the attention to her and the now passed out Kor'vas. "If you two are going to fight at least make it a fair one."

Mela nods in agreement, "when you're not drunk we won't stop you."

"They're right Maiev, if you intend to kill me, do it when you are sober," with those words he leaves the room.

"I'm going to take Kor and put her to bed."

Mela nods and casts a levitate spell to help Asha move her friend.

"Thank you. Good night," then that pair leave the room as well.

"Go to sleep." She easily leads the Warden over to the bed and tucks her in, "do you want me to put a ward on your door for the night?"

Seeing no reason to argue Maiev nods. It would probably be safer that way anyhow, and maybe she could start plotting her escape as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to keep up with my writing you can also find me on tumblr @mstevenson-author. 
> 
> For anyone interested in my story Before about Illidan and my OC Thilalara, once they get edited the next 4 chapters will go up.
> 
> And finally, I'm also working on an alternative version of this story that is a lot less violent. I'm hoping to get this up come next week. The first 3 and a half chapters will be the same as this story however in the middle of chapter 4 the alternative storyline will begin. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A full week had passed since dinner with Illidan and Kael'thas. 

Maiev had not left her room since that evening. Instead she studied from her window and made an escape route. She was fairly certain if she could make it down to the training grounds she would be able to escape. Now it was just a matter of timing. 

The only thing she worried about was one of the blood elves, Mela. Even if she did side with Illidan and a blood elf there was something in her the Warden had come to respect. No not just something, the elf just had a personality that reminded Maiev of herself back when she first became Illidan's jailer. 

Where was Mela now? Of the few people who came and went from her room usually carrying food and drinks with them, she was not one of them. She also was never on the training fields from what she was able to see from the window. Idle thoughts of what Illidan might have done to someone who was being snarky with him made her think more on how to kill him.

She needed to get out first though. Then she could rally any Watchers that were still alive, and maybe even some of the silly adventurers always eager to go on quests. 

Deciding the best course of action to find out any other useful information Maiev left her room. Where to go? Where would Illidan probably not be?  Luck was not on her side as she walked down the halls pondering that thought.

"I see you've decided to leave your room finally Warden?" He comments coming to walk beside her.

"Where is Mela?" She asks because she really had nothing to lose, maybe he would willingly offer up the girl's whereabouts.

Illidan shrugs, "the library probably. She seems to be out of sorts lately. I only see her when her presence is required at a meeting."

Nodding Maiev makes a sharp turn having at least a small thought which direction the library was. Several hallways and a stair case takes the pair to exactly that room.

He holds the door open for her.

She huffs at him but walks into the library anyway. A quick glance around proves his collection really was extensive.

"Most were already here when we took the Temple," he comments as if reading her mind, "Mela are you in here?"

The girl appears from around a bookcase. She bows gracefully. "Lord Illidan, Maiev," her tone betrays how she is feeling about Illidan at the moment and again Maiev could not help but respect the girl for it.

He raises his eyebrows but does not comment on it. Actually it seems almost like he's used to it and just wanted an explanation. 

"Am I late for another meeting?" She asks her tone now calmer, kinder even.

"Lose the attitude Mela I only tolerate you because you are one of the best. And no, the Warden was just looking for you."

"I'm only the best because of your training My Lord."

For the first time Maiev wonders if there was something else to the relationship between the two demon hunters. She quickly dismisses the thought remembering a comment Asha made about Mela and one of the other men.

"Enjoy your day. Warden, I expect you for dinner since you seem to be feeling better." He says nothing else and the door slams behind him leaving no time for either woman to answer him.

"I'm surprised you have not made a jail break yet," Mela says with a large smile.

"I would need weapons to do that."

"There's an Alliance camp maybe two miles from here. Either you have not mapped a few perfect escape routes or you feel you have other unfinished business here."

"You sure assume to know a lot about me."

"We've met before. Before all of this," she motions around the room, "you were so focused on tracking down Lord Illidan you were willing to let the High Priestess die."

Maiev remains silent to see if Mela would say more. She does.

"Your a very strong woman and your goal orientated nature should be greatly admired. If no one else would guess how this will end I would bet my own life on my prediction, and actually I am. My place is slaughtering every demon that crosses my path, yours is to forever be his jailer, or to be his death."

"You're speaking in riddles again."

"Yes, but you understand my point." Mela heaves a large sigh making her sound even older than she already looked. "Let's make the most of our day. Come Warden let's play cards."

The two walk over to a table by the wall and start shuffling a desk each.

***

Maiev could not remember the last time she had smiled and laughed as much as she had the passed afternoon. Probably before the demons ever came to Azeroth. When Kayn, another of Illidan's respected generals, came to tell both to go ready themselves for dinner it felt bittersweet. 

Now in the entry hall, dressed in the last of the beautiful dresses Illidan gave her and with her hair piled in curls on her head once more, the air felt thick. 

Her mind swirled with Mela's words, with her decision. While she could not agree with her decision, it was becoming easier to understand. Even Illidan's actions thousands of years ago almost, almost, made sense. In that too Mela was correct, she was to be his death, or his jailer for the rest of her life, whichever came first.

"Ready for dinner?" Illidan's voice breaks her from her thoughts. 

Maiev nods and takes him arm moving with him much as she had the first day she was here. She smiles at him when he opens the door, when he pulls out her chair before taking his own. 

"Did you and Mela have a good afternoon with each other?"

"We did, spent it playing cards and gossiping about the rest of the world. She is well educated."

He nods thoughtfully. 

If she had not spent so long studying his expressions she probably would have missed the sad look hidden behind the stern mask he wore. As it was she wanted to pretend she did not notice it. But she did. "Tell me what your plotting," she attempts to joke.

"The Legion's ultimate destruction nothing more or less than I'm ever plotting."

"You can't lie to me Illidan. Not after all this time." It was easy to fall into banter like this, they did many times when he was in his cell.

"You are not happy here."

Nothing could have prepared her for the bluntness of his answer; or the sad tone his voice held as he spoke. She knew she could not lie to him either so instead just kept her reply simple. "No, I am not."

"Indulge me for tonight then." 

"Pardon."

"Eat," he tells her turning his gaze to his own plate, "you'll see once we finish."

Maiev said nothing as she turned to her own plate and began eating slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just briefly about the alternative version of this story I've mentioned. I decided I'm going to wait until this one is finished before posting. With the second version being almost complete as far as the writing goes I will be posting it as the full/complete story when I do post it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Indulge me for tonight then." 

"Pardon?"

"Eat," he tells her turning his gaze to his own plate, "you'll see once we finish."

Maiev said nothing as she turned to her own plate and began eating slowly.

***

The pair finished the rest of their meal in silence. Multiple times when she looked over to him he looked very lost in his thoughts, then again she was as well. 

He stands and gives her his hand. 

Taking it with some hesitation she can not help but notice how his claws were cut down and looked more like regular nails again. When the thoughts of how those nails had hurt her came to the front of her mind she pushed them away. Knowing when she next saw him would be the last time she would, Maiev had resolved to indulge in whatever it was he planned for the night.

Illidan lead her into a room with a high ceilings. The ceiling was also made of glass giving a good view of the green sky. Looking around further she realized this must have once been the main room in the Temple used for all the rites and rituals. Now it was decorated more as a ballroom would be.

"I thought maybe you would like to dance. I remember watching you with the other sisters once at a festival."

"That was a long time ago," she comments knowing when he spoke of. One of the last holidays they celebrated, how young and naive they had all been then. They had danced together at the festival, but only briefly. 

Using the hand already holding hers he spins her around. "It was." 

Mela entering the room with a few of the Broken distracted her for a moment. The demon hunter helped them to sit down at the instruments in the corner. She smiles at the Warden before leaving the room once more.

When the Broken began to play Illidan took her waist and started leading her through steps she clumsily follow.

Maiev wonders outloud if he knew what they were playing. 

He shakes his head. 

"Its so sad," she whispers.

"I've always thought it sounded bittersweet. They play these songs all the time." He was also keeping his voice low and stopped trying to force the fancy steps of ancient dances opting to just sway with her instead.

"Loss." It was an agreement to his words, and he nods again to agree with hers. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because you are willing to indulge me for once. Do you remember the last time we danced together?"

She did. How many years had passed since then? More than she cared to count. If her memory served her correctly that was the first time she had fallen asleep in his cell with him.

"Maiev?" 

It took her a moment to realize she must have spaced out thinking of it. "Yes, I remember. Most of my adult life was spent with you Illidan, so you fill most of my memory."

"Only ten thousand years worth."

"No," she corrects, "longer than that. You and your brother were at the Temple as often as the priestesses."

He chuckles briefly if darkly, "I never considered that but I suppose you are correct." 

They remain silent as one song turns into another and then another. Both lost in their thoughts but content in just swaying along to the beat.

"My Lord?" Kor'vas asks quietly from the door.

He snaps at her wondering what was the cause of the disturbance. 

"Lady Vashj has sent people requesting an audience. They claim it is of utmost importance and requires your immediate attention."

"Of course," he grumbles back. "Good night Maiev."

In his voice she heard 'goodbye', and in the way he lingered for an extra moment before releasing her.

"Should I escort you back to your room before I go attend them?"

"No, I'll manage," mostly because I will not be returning to my room, her mind adds.

Illidan makes a final curt nod before leaving the room, heading wherever Kor'vas is leading him.

She dallies for a moment listening to his footsteps as long as she can hear them. Then for several more just standing in the middle of the room. 

In the corner the Broken just continue playing their quiet and sad songs. 

No one came to break her from her thoughts. Eventually her feet carry her from the room without her really noticing. It was not until she was standing in the training fields that she realized she was almost already out of the Temple. 

There was not a single guard on the grounds as there usually was. She could see a few patrolling on drakes or pacing on the wall. They would be simple enough to avoid if she just stuck to the shadows.

***

Maiev knew Illidan knew she was escaping. He probably gave the orders to let her go. It was almost too easy to get away. Even easier to cross most of Shadowmoon to reach the Stronghold.

"Warden!" She was greeted early the next day. 

People swarmed to her with questions after her health and about her appearance. 

Mentally she made a note to never go hiking in dress shoes, it was really her only complaint having been through much worse in her years as a Warden. She was grateful for the seat she was offered once they had ushered her into the inn.

"Where's Jarod?"

"Gathering people to try and save you," one person answers.

"He's probably in Shattrath City still."

Maiev nods and removes the shoes Illidan gave her tossing them in the fire. The dress once she was able to change she intended to keep but if she ever wore it again she would stick to wearing her boots. Another thing she needed to do and soon, change and retrieve her spare weapons.

Someone was offering her food and water while others were discussing her dress, what might have happened to her, and of course Illidan. 

"Stop gossiping and go fetch Shadowsong," an older human finally snapped at everyone. "You just rest till your brother gets here you look like you've been through quite the ordeal."

She hides her laughter with a cough and plasters her best poker face on. Having her helmet back would be a blessing. Saying she had been though an ordeal though did seem funny. She highly doubted she looked that out of sorts, maybe it was just her lack of armor making those around her think that.

***

Jarod did not take long getting to the Stronghold. He had a good laugh seeing her all dressed up before handing her a bag holding her armor.

Maiev was shown a room upstairs to change in before she and Jarod took up a table in a back corner to talk.

"Do tell me why you were dressed up earlier? What did he throw you a ball or something?"

Actually knowing Illidan that probably was his intention now that she had time to think on it further. "Something to that effect. He kept me dressed up like that the whole time I was there."

Again her brother laughs at the idea.

"Stop."

"So do you know how we can get in? I'm sure after all that torture you've planned a creative death for him."

"I've been planning his death since he was still sitting in his cell." It was not really a lie, she had pondered his death before just never specifics. However, in his cell they did have a few good times. Begrudgingly she also admitted to having a few good moments with him at the Temple too, but it didn't change the fact he was a monster.

"I'm not surprised by that. Maiev are you okay?" 

"Yes," she answered a lot quicker then she needed to. "I mean, yes I'm fine."

Jarod shook his head but let the matter drop for now. "I have a large raid party ready when you are."

"In a few days. We will have to fight our way through demons to get to the enterance, many more once we are inside. He has an army."

"Yes I saw many when I was taken there."

"Have the adventurers prepare to be gone for at least a three day raid, that should be plenty of time."

He nods once more just watching her closely. "I'll let them know. Get some rest, we can settle any other details tomorrow."

It was her turn to nod. Then Maiev left him to go back to her room upstairs. 

This was it. A few more days and Illidan would finally be dead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he?" Maiev was at the end of her patience, her brother had left sometime last night and still had not returned.

Around her people were exchanging looks. Then one decided to speak up.

"Warden," he says carefully, "Jarod took the troops and left for the Black Temple."

She said nothing as she runs back up the stairs to fetch her cape, helm, and  
chakram. Checking her appearance in the mirror, a habit she realizes she only redeveloped after spending time staring at herself in whatever dress Illidan sent for her each day, it was strange to see herself in her armor again. It felt safe though, something to keep her from being injured physically or otherwise. Those thoughts however were dismissed.

Once downstairs she turned the key to her room into the innkeeper.

"If anyone would like to accompany me on this mission I will be taking a brief trip to Shattrath before heading directly back to the Black Temple." 

The announcement started some chatter behind her as she exited the Inn. 

Outside the flight master has a gryphon already prepared for her trip. "I'll meet you at the Temple to take her back Warden so just take her there."

"Thank you sir," she hands over a few gold coins, "for your trouble."

Maiev smoothly mounts the creature and it takes off. 

She was not sure what to expect when she landed, certainly not a whole swarm of people volunteering to help her. It's what she got, and given that was her purpose in coming she was far from finding fault in them all rushing to her. Quickly she gives them instructions to prepare for the raid before taking back off on her borrowed gryphon. 

The flight back to the Black Temple seemed to drag on for a long time. Even as she arrives she has her mount just hover in the air for a moment. 

"I'm going as crazy as he is," she mutters out loud. To her mind that was true, even wanting to kill him after everything he had done something about his death did not sit right with her. So she lands and waits for her raid party knowing how to approach the situation now.

Slowly they gather. First one by one, then a few larger groups till there was a total of forty people standing before her. They waited for orders, silently. Did they know she was planning something?

"I will meet you all at the Temple Summit," Maiev finally decides, "my brother and his troops have cleared a path at least into the Temple." 

Marching forward she leads them to the entrance to the sewers. One of the faster ways to get inside from what she could figure.

"You're not coming with us Lady Shadowsong?"

While it was weird to hear someone refer too her as a lady she ignores the title, "no, as I said I will meet you at the Summit."

They all file into the sewers as she strides away to the gryphon. Where was it's Master exactly?

"Here Warden," the man answers as if reading her mind.

"Thank you sir," she repeats her earlier words to him.

"You are making the right choice." 

She knew that. She knew she had to do this. Why was it proving to be hard?

Whispering the spells she easily removes the wards Illidan had on the Temple. Another spell turned her invisible and a third took her straight to where he was. 

Illidan was kneeling in the center of the Summit looking at the skull of Guldan. His head briefly turns in her direction but he says nothing. 

Now she just had to wait. They both would. Waiting silently and watching Illidan. All that was missing was his pacing and this would be just like how they spent a number of nights in the Burrow Dens. 

Would he speak? Should she speak? The questions she asked so many times before. Contemplation, silent or otherwise, like this were his area of expertise not hers. That bothered her a lot. She could just kill him now, save the others' their time and their lives. 

No, she would wait, because part of her buried behind her tough exterior knew he was right the last time she threatened his life, and he would be again when he says it now.

When the footsteps came he does not turn his head to acknowledge them, he turns it just slightly towards where she's standing again. 

"Akama," the Broken had stepped forward forcing him to look away. Standing Illidan went on calling him a traitor and taunting the adventurers. 

She moves out of the way of the battle watching them fight. Shaking her head at some of their clumsy skills. This was her group mostly those who were waiting for her in Shattrath. So where was Jarod? She might have to kill him with how much he made her worry lately.

Illidan yells something about Azzinoth, the name of his blades but she does not bother to listen. Observing the adventurers was much more interesting. With their tank being so reckless the healer was working much harder than he should have to. This was how people got killed. Maybe once this was over she would mention it to them.

She almost gets hit by one of the arcane shots Illidan was throwing and she notices his smirk when she looks up. Of course he would use her momentary distraction to take a shot at her. 

Watching as he comes down to land she decides now was as good a time as any to make herself known before anyone else got killed. What was with the flame elementals that came out of his blade? She was not aware of he could do that.

Stunning the raiders Maiev drops her invisibility. They have a short conversation. He pretends not to know she was there the whole time and she goes on about the hunt finally being over.

It was over quickly after that. He was kneeling at her feet preparing to make his last speech. She would allow him that, which is why she hold up a hand to the adventurers making them back off for just a moment. 

"You have won... Maiev. But the huntress... is nothing without the hunt. You... are nothing... without me."*

Of course he would say that. The words he repeated to her over and over if she threatened his life. Now she had won though and he was dying for good this time.

"He's right. I feel nothing... I am nothing."* A wave of her hand turned her invisible once more while one of the adventurers delivered the final blow.

Maiev waits for them all to leave before summoning her Watchers. They all gather around Illidan's corpse discussing what was to happen next. 

Jarod and his followers arrive, but leave when they see their efforts were not needed. 

She feels the portal open and hears the yells, though she was not sure what was actually said. Under her helm she cannot help a small smile, he would send the Illidari away they were practically his children after all.

"Warden, perhaps we should take them to Azsuna, there's a vault there we could use."

Seeing no reason to disagree Maiev orders them all to do just as Sira suggested. 

At the vault all the Illidari were secured. Illidan needed his own prison away from them. Just like always, a life, now death, sentence of confinement under her watchful eyes.

"Sira, I can do this myself," she says to the other woman who followed her to help carry his body.

"I know but..." she trails off. 

"Speak your piece now then never again." Maiev says it because she can guess what Sira wants to say without her speaking a word.

She takes a deep breath before launching into a long drawn out speech about the weird relationship between Warden and demon hunter. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," it was the most she could offer right then because really she just wanted a few minutes to sort out her thoughts.

Sira nods and leaves the room.

For a long time Maiev just stands staring at the crystal shell he now rested in. "I'm sorry," she whispers before she starts the long track out of the room. At the door she turns back once more, "rest in peace Illidan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story.
> 
> I did use dialogue lines from the Black Temple fight they are marked with an asterisk (*). They were very memorable lines of Illidan and Maiev's story to me at least that I really wanted to include here.
> 
> As soon as I finish the second more Disney friendly version of this story I will post it in full.


End file.
